idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
IDW Sonic Hub:Introduction
IDW Sonic Hub is a free Sonic the Hedgehog reference database written collaboratively by its readers. It is a Wikia-based site, meaning anyone, yes anyone, can contribute! This page will give you an introduction to the site's overall philosophy, goals and how to contribute. Philosophy Some people feel uncomfortable with the concept of a wiki – it's too open, it's unreliable, and so forth. But believe it or not, this system does work. In a nutshell, a wiki works because it's made as simple as possible for anyone to contribute, in a medium in which the sensible contributors outnumber and overpower the disruptive ones. Additionally, the wiki allows an easy, free exchange of information that allows false or misleading information to be quickly corrected. The founder of IDW Sonic Hub, Andrew DeCrescenzo, chose to use the wiki format for an IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Universe database in order to get as many fans as possible involved in the project. Rather than numerous small and limited personal databases, IDW Sonic Hub has the potential to become the largest, most reliable fan database available. We hope you'll join us! Browsing IDW Sonic Hub is essentially an online encyclopedia. You can start browsing by selecting a subject on the Main Page, and follow any link to a subsequent subject. All IDW Sonic Hub articles are interlinked – that is, they have inline hyperlinks to other articles on related subjects. Alternatively, you can use the search box that can be found on every page. If you're feeling lucky, you could also try clicking the "Random page" link found in the quickbar on your left. You could also try the "Recent changes" link to check out the latest updates to our database. Editing Anyone is allowed to edit practically any page in IDW Sonic Hub – yes, anyone and any page! Just click on the "edit this page" link that can be found at the top or bottom of every article. If you want to start off easy, you could find a page that is either incomplete or has an error, and correct that mistake by clicking on the "edit this page" link. If you can think of a way to improve the page, go ahead and do it! Anyone else can come along later and fix it up if you make a mistake – just as you're fixing someone else's mistake. And if you're worried about messing up an article, try editing using the wiki style in the Sandbox first. If you see a link that is colored red, that is a link to an article that has not been created yet. Again, you can create one of these pages yourself. The red links lead directly to the page editing form, where you can write the article yourself. Type the article like you would a normal document, and then just click on the "Save page" button to upload your contribution. You should also check out the sites Manual of Style page to see the style and formatting this site uses for its pages. Category: Policy Category: Real World Perspective